


Vash'ki Legend

by Hawk_Writes



Category: Dragon Age, Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Bulky kink, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inquisition, Mages, Qunari, Ride the bull?, Smut, Stubborn, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_Writes/pseuds/Hawk_Writes
Summary: Vash'ki learned quickly that the green glow in her hand gave her power beyond, and that she now had power to make Thedas into something more.Will she continue on the path of Destruction, orwill her friends help her overcome her history and make something new?





	1. Chapter 1

A tall Qunari stepped out of the Fade rift, all she could feel was exhaustion as she fell unto the dirt, hearing men next to her, she went from and back into conscious, they were calling for help, who was they? What hurt so much? Something green was reflecting of their shields. She heard a woman's order, as she tried to look up, but it was too much, she just couldn't. They started to drag her, another woman, tried to get her to speak, but the words danced in her tongue, what had happened? Her eyes opened a bit seeing an angry woman looking down at her, and nothing but smoke behind her, weird she thought, last thing she remembers was walking to the conclave for a mission, there was no smoke, or fires...

Cassandra saw as the female Qunari went limp as exhaustion took over, frowning the seeker held her blade, and ordered the soldiers to move her to haven's Prison, as she walked over to Liliana, she rubbed her forehead, another headache she growled. Liliana simply smiled and bowed her head.

2 days later...

Vash'ki opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she noticed was she was hungry and in a prison cell of some sort. Looking up the Qunari Merc saw four blades pointed at her, the room was dark and wet, and she felt the tingling of her hand, gasping a bit, she saw the source of it. What is this? She thought. What had happened to the rest of the Mercs? A loud Bam snapped her from her thoughts, white eyes glaring at the female she had seen before. Knowing very well, that she was in danger, she kept her eyes at every figure in the room. How would she escape was her Question. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The Entire conclave, has been destroyed, everyone is dead, except for you." The Female spoke, making Vash'ki's eyes widen, as she growled, moving in the shackles. "You LIE. I don't know anything about a conclave blowing up, and Tell me it's Not true."

Cassandra and Liliana both looked at each other, then at the struggling Qunari.  
"Its true, They say you walked out of the Fade rift, they say there was a woman behind you."  
"A woman?" Vash'ki stopped struggling, she tried to understand what was going, was it really true? her friends, and family, her brothers..

"Go Liliana, We will meet you there." Cassandra said as she moved Liliana away, who nodded and left, turning around the seeker walked to Vash'ki, and released her from her imprisonment, the movement caught Vash'ki off guard, and flinched, her white hues on the woman. "Be still, I will show you what is going on." Standing the Qunari up, the Seeker brought her out into the open, out into the cold, as Vash'ki eyes widened, seeing the sky, the sky was green and torn, how could this happen?

A bright flash appeared above the sky, making her hand flare up, as she cried out, falling unto her knees, she held her hand to her chest, her eyes full of pain and sorrow, looking up, Cassandra looked at her, and walked to help her up. "Now you see, your mark on your hand, is the key to sealing the breach." "The Breach?" "Yes, its what we have come to call it. The Breach which is the gate way to the fade." Vash'ki looked at the sky, and glared, her white eyes swirling with anger, as they turned Red, Cassandra looked at her and gasped in surprise.."Your a mage?" Hearing the hatred of the woman, Vash'ki looked at the smaller woman and sneered. "Do you have a problem? I could have killed you the moment you stepped into the prison, and yet you still stand." "I meant no harm." "Your voice did though." Cassandra grabbed the female and led her to the bridge, passing by villagers and soldiers, as she spoke. "We lash at each other like the sky, but now is the time of need, we must put our differences aside, and work together."

The female and Seeker both worked together to arrive to the Breach, They found Varric and Cullen, The female Qunari was suspicious of the Elf, but kept herself silent. As she stood there, her hand to the sky, a green light of flaring up to the breach, her eyes widened seeing the explosion hit the gateway, as she would now call it. Those behind her shielded their eyes, and smiled seeing the breach close, Eyes fluttering closed, Vash'ki only remembered hearing cheering, as her body slammed into the ground, The seeker and Liliana ran to her body, to check if she was alive. ..

2 weeks later..

Vash'ki was now tasked to find allies for the new build inquisition, Her attitude towards those who hated her kind, was cruel and mean, and Cassandra and Liliana shook their heads to her words, But the female Merc didn't care. They Wanted HER help, she didn't care for the humans or the elves, she wanted to see of her Family, Friends, her fucking brothers were alive. But she couldn't leave, and she was slowly boiling into an outrage. The pushed her to go to the hinterlands, then to the storm coast, There she met another Qunari, her first thought was to torch his ass up. But Curiosity was her greatest weakness. "Oh they Must love you." Sneering Vash'ki stood tall, her favorite skull Staff in her hand, as she stared directly at the taller Qunari. "You better be worth it. Or I will personally Throw you into the Fade." While others would fear her words, he simply laughed; and his laughter soon became her favorite thing to hear.

After the storm coast, she met Blackwall. A Warden who traveled alone, She had heard of a Blackwall, but never thought she'd meet him in person. She Met Sera, a peculiar elf, who apparently saw her as a lover. Vash'ki walked out of Haven, rubbing her face. Through the months she had found allies, allies who would lay there lives down, and protect her. She had heard of her family and friends, Her brothers were alive. Alive...As the missions went by she started to learn of her new allies, but she stayed as cold and cruel as the first day Cassandra met her. She Hated Politicians speaking to her, She partnered up with Sera to Prank anyone who was on her list, and She would catch herself staring at Iron Bulls back and weapon, on frequent trips to missions..

Then the time to choose who would help her seal the breach came. She went after the mages. Of course as she walked into Redcliff, she was surprised to know no one knew of her invitation, Bull and Sera looked uneasy, and Blackwall seemed to suspect evil magic was at work. After finding out the Mages were no more Guilty than the templar's, she had discovered what would happen a year afterward, and learned that maybe not all Tevinter mages were bad. Meeting Dorian surprisingly opened her cracked heart a bit. Seeker Pentagast noticed how close the two had become. Then her week got a lot shittier when she met Corypheus. Out of the fucking shit that had happened, it had to be a fucking Darkspawn Magister who wanted to kill her. She had become such a target, she wished she never went to the conclave. And he had a Fucking DRAGON.  
Yet, Vash'ki didn't survive the world for being stupid, smiling evilly the Tal-Vashoth kicked the machine, and off she went, running as fast as she could, as an avalanche roared behind her.

Then a new chapter decided to open.  
SKYHOLD.


	2. Skyholds Children

Vash'ki was walking out of the throne room, as she held a book for Dorian clutched to her chest. She knew her friend would love it, and she would make sure he knew what trouble she had to go to get it for him. But first she had to see her mount, as the female walked out down the stairs, she saw Iron Bull sparring with Cullen. There was a few females around them, and soldiers where clapping and cheering them on. Rolling her eyes she walked down the final steps and almost made it to the second part of the steps when more cheering caught her attention. Bull was laughing as Cullen was on the floor, dazed. That sound, that precious sound, She caught herself smiling to his laughter, before shaking her head. No she thought, get a hold of yourself. Moving her head up in a snotty motion, she walked to the stables, But upstairs, Dorian had watched the scene and smiled rather brightly, looking over to the two sparring men, he fanned himself.."Oh,this will be so Delicious.." Vivienne looked at the Iron Bull and then to the Inquisitor, before grinning like a Cheshire cat and looking at Dorian. "Why my dear, I think you and I finally found a Peace Treaty." At the stables, Vash'ki looked at her mount, a black and spotted brown Horse, she smiled rubbing his snout, as Master Dennet simply would speak to her about, the new mounts coming in with each mission accomplished. Maybe not all humans are bad, Vash thought to herself, as she nodded to Horse Master Dennet. After secretly giving an apple to her Horse Gipsy, she waved to the stable and walked back to the throne room, humming. All those around her bowed and greeted her, The two men were still sparring and now bets were being thrown into the praise, shaking her head, she smiled. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you smile" Vash'ki almost dropped the book she carried as Dorian appeared out of nowhere, smiling devilishly.."Dorian, I told you to not do that..you know how much I hate jump scares.." The female grumbled pouting slightly, as Dorian laughed, rather loudly, and put his hand around her shoulders. "Oh Vash, you know I mean no harm. But i was coming down stairs to get myself some wine, and saw you standing there, ogling a one eyed Charger, and thought you looked just adorable." Vash, a nickname Dorian called her, simply looked away, blushing rather darkly, as she grumbled. "I was not ogling sir. I was just wondering when our men decided.." She didn't finish her sentence as Dorian took the book from her arms, and giggled like a girl, as he looked at her. "You didn't!" Vash smiled rather brightly and crossed her arms, looking triumph. "I did, and Let me tell you it was rather difficult to find a book that you wanted. I think Josie had to kiss more ass than usual." Dorian squealed rather loudly, making a certain Charger look at her, as Dorian threw himself at her, hugging her tightly. "Pay Attention Bull!" Cullen roared as he smashed his shield into the Qunari making him fall unto the ground, cheering was heard, as Vash hugged him back smiling rather big. Dorian stepped back and looked at the group. "I think Bull lost." Vash simply rolled her eyes, and started her steps up to the throne room. "Come, we need to drink to having been able to successfully get your book." "Oh, I totally agree with you Vash'ki; Lets drink! Drink drink!" Dorian laughed grabbing her hand and leading her to the Wine cellar.

Later That Night...

Vash'ki blushed rather hard, when Josie and Liliana smiled up to her, as Cullen spoke about battle plans. The female Inquisitor gave both of them warning looks, as she moved her eyes to Cullen and nodding to his plans. Josie and Leliana both looked at each other, and fist pumped behind Cullen. Word had gotten out, about Cullen and Iron Bull sparring. Leliana had caught Vash'ki starring at bull, and had told Josie.

Nothing in Skyhold went by unnoticed.


End file.
